The Raven and the Fox
by QLGingerBlade
Summary: Sasuke has kidnapped Naruto and attempts to make Naruto love him, but fails. Will he win the blonde back? Rated M for later chapters. SasuXNaru ADOPTED BY Liddo-Obsession
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first try at a fan fiction, so I hope you will enjoy. Pairing: SasuNaru

_Italics_=thoughts

**Bold**=Author's note

Underline=emphasis

CAPITAL=emphasis

-Sasuke's POV-

I couldn't help but kiss those soft lips of his. He didn't even notice. Not that he should have, either.

The beautiful blonde shinobi in my arms is the one I love. I cannot let any harm come to him. He must understand, considering he loves me too. I want him. NOW. However, I have some other business to attend to for now.

But first, I might as well relive my favorite memories of him.

The first time we kissed, by accident in the classroom. His mouth tasted like anko and sweets, which surprised me, since Naruto always ate ramen. He looked rather disgusted, so I went with the flow and acted disgusted as well.

When we fought that ice boy... What's his name? Haku? Yeah, Haku. I protected him there, and he cried over my supposedly dead body, and fought to avenge my life.

When we had to get that golden teddy bear back to it's owner. And we got stuck together. And kissed again. His sweet mouth tasted even better then, I wasn't really sure why.

Leaving him. That one is a bit sad. After I defeated him, I kissed him goodbye.

Meeting him again for the first time. I was overflowing with joy. He was so beautiful. The way he kneeled as he looked up at me. That really turned me on. I was also very angered, seeing that Sai bastard trying to get it on with MY Naruto.

I can't think of these things right now. I have to go.

I have to go.

Go destroy Konoha.

-Naruto's POV-

I woke up with a start. I tried to identify my surroundings, but to no avail, because I had a blindfold on. My shirt is gone, and my kunai and shuriken have been taken. My shoes are off as well. I'm also tied up, arms behind my back.

_Wait, my shirt is gone? Who would do that? Who even kidnapped me?_

Earlier I was sleeping in a tree because I was too tired to get home after training. Then I wake up for a short bit to see a black and red cloak. Raven hair. Sharingan.

_Sasuke!_

_It must have been him. How could he? Moreover, why would he? Why kidnap me? Wasn't he trying to kill me._

"You're awake."

Sasuke's voice jerked me back to reality.

"Why?" I ask, unsure of what else to say.

"Why what?" came the cold reply.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I said, hearing the slight growl in my voice.

"To make sure you wouldn't be hurt." _Hurt? Yeah right, he was just going to kill me, right?_

"Hurt? HURT? Yeah right, you're just going to kill me any ways." I can feel his body tense.

"No Naruto," He says softly. "This really is for your safety."

"I don't believe you. Let me go back to Konoha." _I can't believe this mother f*cking liar!_

"Konoha is no more." I feel the blood drain from my face.

"What?"

I'm so sorry the chapter is so short. I hope ther are no spelling mistakes. Remember, I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, Ino would be dead from the very beginning. I hate that bitch.**

Holy crap, so many people like this. I mean, not a lot, but still, I don't want to disappoint you.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

"_Konoha is no more."_

I can see the fear in his face at my statement.

I can see him tremble.

I can see the tears pricking at his eyes.

I can see his front teeth biting his soft pink lower lip, causing it to bleed.

I can see the shiver go down his spine.

But the worst part was seeing the sadness in his mind. I could tell he had several thoughts about me.

Hatred. Sorrow. Anger. Fear. Disappointment.

Earlier, when I looked in his mind, there was a flicker of love for me. Just the smallest amount.

And now it was gone.

What have I done?

I sought to impress him by destroying the place he considered safest and strongest, yet this only made him more afraid of me. If he was afraid, he would be defiant.

I know he wants to escape.

I know he's furious at me.

I know he hates me.

I have to show him.

I have to show him.

I have to show him. I have to show him all of my love. All of it.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Sasuke looks frustrated and angry. It scares me to think that he might kill me now.

"Why don't you love me?!" he says angrily, slapping me straight across the face. I can feel the pain, but it doesn't affect me much. It only makes me more afraid.

I know he can feel my fear. He's been prodding around in my mind for God knows how long.

Sasuke's face darkens as he scowls in irritation of my lack of response. He grabs me by the chin and wrenches my face towards his, pressing his lips on mine. He bites my lower lip and pushed his tongue inside. I bite his tongue in an effort to get him to back off, but he doesn't leave. Instead, he pushes me onto the floor and

This part is NSFW, and also MA, which is not allowed on , so I will post it on another site and add the link here.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I look down at the mess I made.

This is all my fault.

Mine.

Because I am blind to what others need or want.

What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3: Important Message

SOOOOOOOO

This story ended up being a complete failure.

I am putting it up for adoption.

Go wild with the story, kill someone, I don't care. Just ask first.

Sincerely,

~QLGingerBlade


	4. Chapter 4: Important Message 2

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

This story has been adopted, and I never ended up writing the smut. However, if people still want me to write it, I will.

I will be posting it on my NSFW tumblr.

Do not click that link if you are kiddie.

Please.

I don't want to be sued.

-QLGingerBlade


	5. Chapter 5: You guessed it

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**AGAIN**

**SORRY**

Just because someone adopted the story doesn't mean that I will be handing off the story to them exclusively. I can also let another person adopt the story as long as you don't copy each other. The most I will allow for a story will be 5.


End file.
